earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Ahriman
category:alliance category:human Category:Mage category:Silver_Dawn = Ahriman Hakim = A curious figure in the background, often found in the company of a painted mare. Known to a select few as a rogue magus that abhors public displays of such abilities and avoids leaving traces of such in his own actions. Even fewer know of the telltale (albeit ever hidden) marks of his having been tried, examined by inquisition, tortured, and supposedly executed criminal, shown by a pair of brands in the meat of his shoulder of the Silver Hand and of a Magistrate's Seal with the letters W'' for Witchery, ''H for Heresy, S'' for Sacrilege to mark his crimes. The dangers of the road he secretly treads, far from the light of day and knowledge of others, are known to him alone ... though others have tread there before him. The ways beyond the veil are perilous and uncertain, as are all manners to affect control there or amidst the avenues of the dead. = Recent Events = During the Undead Plague outbreak of 621 (Leading to WotLK), Ahriman was engaged in constant travel gathering, carrying, and preparing unctions and oils thought to slow the plague's progression. He continues to carry Holy Water on him, his prayer beads have caused him to be mistaken for a priest several times in the last month. He has been less than pleased with the return of the body of Ananaias, who has taken the name Setius. Ahirman has had his fortune told twice in 621. Once, by Reahanna, by tarot and once by Gig Wheeler, a southerly gypsy. = Core Information = '''Name:' Ahriman Hakim Title: Surgeon, Apothecary Military Status: Alliance Medical Corps., Irregular Argent Dawn: Commissioned Agent and Medical Counsel League of Arathor: Writ to practice surgery maintained per request of Lady Hoteshem Physical Appearance Eyes: Brown, but very much unresponsive to the world at large when open. Hair: A light brown, somewhat shaggily kept, as is his beard. Stature: Often gaunt and taut as the skin's clinging to him, the body clearly is indicative of a pattern of systematic abuse. Height: 5 Foot, 11 inches Weight: 165 Lbs. He keeps himself well covered, so it is almost unknown the extent of the scarring that rises in ripples towards his rib cage, nor the brands of condemnation. Despite his scraggly appearance, he tends to be rather clean, and his clothes smell of herbs and spices. = Public Life = A study in contradictions, he is a man who does not often speak of his past. In demeanor, he can be either harshly curt and direct or insufferably obscure. His "deservedly poor reputation" has on occasion been tarnished by those who wish to paint a more noble picture of this admitted drunkard and indulger in a variety of other vices. He is more than content to use it to his advantage. Constantly seen with a painted mare, which lacks a bit in her bridle. One might conclude that the horse was his 'eyes' in a manner of speaking, since he seems to give little instruction to the mare and seems more her passenger than her taskmaster. An adept judge of prescribing herbs and treatments, although hypocritical in his own refraining from following some of his advice. Ahriman firmly believes in applied principles of Alchemy in everyday life, even if he does not live up to them, including: every action and inaction has a price, As a surgeon, and after being barred from active service, he remains an active role at times in the various camps in order to ensure staff is aware of various minimum standards in areas ranging from the treatment of dirty linens to the need to balance a patient's diet. He is a strong proponent of a return to Galenic preventative measures in the surgeries and hospitals, especially in the Plaguelands. Notable Contacts Random order, determine friend/neutral/foe status at your own risk. *Dathan *Ewane McDougal *Havyn *Fiha *Nerit *Sirithil *Veras *Meris *Justice Chiori *Ananaias *Rhiow *Lizabetha Winvale *arrish = Hidden Assets = Ahriman is featured in the following stories: *Unclean Beyond the Gates A portal is hidden within an armoire that is kept in a secret location. When activated by the proper commands and appropriately manipulating some of the ever flowing and living runes, it leads to the secret library and sanctum he inherited from his savior from the stake. Even when his sight was not only available when out of his body or for the magicly touched, he had little idea of the full contents of the library and its treasures. What danger lurks may be unknown, but the carved inscriptions on the floor, with salt secured by gold should indicate how much care was taken in maintaining the strength of the wards. Acts Black, Tools Apt Among the paraphernalia possessed include: *A modified Thuzadin Sash *A Necromantic Bell of Dominance (effective only against the lesser dead) *A Soulkeeper Staff *Death-Flutes, meant to be heard only in the ways of the dead. *A Philosopher's Stone *A Blessed Saber *Flint Ritual Knife *Various Seer's drugs and Sight clouding agents *Cloak of Obfuscation (Lent to Nathzarla Al'A'Moora) to cloud the senses and minds of those nearby, limited chance to cause them to not register or ignore presence of its wearer. *Two sets of robes stolen from fallen Scarlet Crusaders *Vials of Dampening Elixir, capable of purging the traces of supernatural ressonences and energies from a detectable level. *A dragon's head preserved in a barrel of honey. =History= Ahriman Hakim has not been the name used by this man for most of his life. Even the name used in the charges against him during the Third War is not his real name. Those who might remember it would have been of a group of nomadic tradespeople who often would hold small faires where they set up shop. At a point, the boy who later would take the names Petru Enki and Ahriman Hakim, did spend a number of years living in a mountain village in Alterac, near the Lordaeron Border. With Perenholde and the nobility of Alterac's defection to the Horde, he was conscripted and quickly captured by Alliance forces. He served a prolonged sentence in a penal regiment, where he expanded, by necessity, his herbs and draughts to also include trauma surgery. Sometime in the Third War, Ahriman was accused of and, presumably burned at the stake for the crimes of Witchery, Heresy, and Sacrilidge. The fact that some of these charges were due to his practice of the folk religions he was raised with is something almost unknown. Text of the Warrant of Execution 'In the name of the Light. I Julius Lord Fairbanks, Inquisitor for this matter of the conspiracy that has marked Darrowshire, Caer Darrow, Brill, and other places in this Realm, by the grace of the Light and its virtues, by the sacred charges of Crown Law and the doctrines of the Silver Hand, the defenders of the Faithful, by the writ bestowed unto this order by His Sovereign Majesty Terenas Menethil of Lordaeron, the witness of the Magistrates of these jurisdiction of the Basilica of Tyr's Hand and the Commandery of Stratholme, do take up the pen as the manifestations of these enemies' foul work do march as warlike abominations to all holiness towards these grounds. By their acts and confession during their respective inquiries, those named herein have shown themselves to be true foes of the Light and its virtuous faithful, and enemies of Lordaeron and all noble lands. I hereby shall declare and take occasion to set in writing the commitment of death by burning as those named beneath as heretic, so help me Light. This order being engaged and performed of my own will and judgment and the act to be committed in the town of the Corwin's Crossing, in the presence of myself and in the presence of the Council and with all good persons, as it might please us to see the salvation from these servants of wickedness and thrice damned deceivers. The condemned are here named: Petru Enki, Apothecary and Surgeon of the Crown Guard Tower named for aiding and abetting fugitives fleeing the justice of these tribunals, and also for his witchery that goes in the guise of mending the humours of the wounded, and also for the desecration of the dead in his passing on of his foul knowledge. Martine Percival, Fallen priestess and servant of wickedness in her assaulting of the minds and her failure to warn her Under-sheriff Alexis Johannes, for his treasonous and unconscionable barring of these proceedings and hindering of justice. The soothsayer Perrine Mireio, Exposer of the fugitive conspiracy, who then incited treasonous riot against this stockade during the imprisonment. Adulteress who consorted with Petru Enki in the use of the dead for most grisly and heinous purposes. Her role as the marker of them for the agents of darkness has not spared her, after closer inquiry. Any others implicated by these five that remain at large shall eventually be brought to account for their crimes, so do I swear. In cuius testimonium presenti scripto sigillum meum apposui. [[wowwiki:Fairbanks| Fairbanks]] Witnessed and approved by the hands and seals of [[wowwiki:Crusader_Lord_Valdelmar| Valdelmar]] and [[wowwiki:Taelan_Fordring| Fordring]]